1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to systems and methods for selective control of fluid flow into a production string in a wellbore. In particular aspects, the invention relates to devices and methods for actuating flow control valves in response to increased water or gas content in the production fluids obtained from particular production zones within a wellbore.
2. Background of the Invention
Wells can pass through various hydrocarbon bearing reservoirs or may extend through a single reservoir for a long distance. A technique to increase the production of the well is to perforate the well in a number of different zones, either in the same hydrocarbon bearing reservoir or in different hydrocarbon bearing reservoirs. During later stages of production of hydrocarbons from a subterranean production zone, water or gas often enters the production fluid, making production less profitable as the production fluid becomes increasingly diluted. For this reason, where there are several production zones along a wellbore, it is desired to close off inflow from those zones that are experiencing significant influx of water and/or gas. It is, therefore, important to have a means for controlling the inflow of fluid at a particular location along a production string.
Many different forms of valving arrangements are known for controlling liquid flow through a port or passageway. Such arrangements include the use of liquid swellable materials which enlarge with contact with a liquid to obstruct a passageway or port and which shrink when not in contact with a liquid to allow flow through the passageway or port. See United States publications US2007/0034255 and US 2007/0034817.
The structure and function of inflow control devices is well known. Inflow control devices currently lack an acceptable means for selectively closing off flow into the production tubing in the event that water and/or gas invade the production layer. For actuation, most inflow control devices require either enabling instrumentation disposed in the wellbore or a wellbore intervention. It would be desirable to have a mechanism for selectively closing the inflow control device.
The present invention address the problems of the prior art.